Mint's Reunion Party at the Tavern
by Hime Mint-chan
Summary: It's been a year since Mint and Rue's quest to find the Dewprism, and Mint decides to throw a party to see her friends again. What will happen? It's my first ToF fic so please R&R!


Konyanachi wa peoples!! This is a fanfic I have done a long while ago..... like 4/26/03, I believe. A few minor edits have been made but gomen if its still a little childish. It's my first ToF/Dewprism fic too so please R&R! Arigatou!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own Threads of Fate, it's characters, Squaresoft, Game Boy, Nintendo, etc.   
  
**---Mint's Reunion Party at the Tavern---**  
  
Part 1 - Surprise Letter!  
Wednesday 9:39 A.M.   
  
_Carona... one of the most unique yet peaceful towns.....  
.......It seemed just like yesterday.....  
_  
Rue was in deep thought as he gazed out the window of the cabin he and Claire lived in. He looked up and smiled sweetly at Claire.  
  
Claire and Rue were two close friends who were like family. Rue even set out on a quest to save her about a year ago. They lived in a small cabin that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by tall pines and spruces, wildlife, and a deep blue sky.  
  
It was an ordinary day, when suddenly-- "Knock, knock.", someone knocked on the door.

"I'll answer it." Rue said.  
  
When Rue opened the door, no one was there except for an envelope on the doorstep. He carefully picked it up and went back inside.  
  
When he opened it, there was a letter inside. He read it aloud to Claire.  
  
"_What's up Rue?   
  
I want you and Claire to come to a party I am throwing at the Tavern in Carona.   
PLEEEEAAASE COME! It's been a long year since we have seen each other! Rod, Duke, the Old Hag _(-sigh-, That must be Belle...)_, Klaus, Mira, Elena, Prima, Maya, and of course, the star of the party, Me is going to be there! Jargen also let me have a discount on all of the drinks and food too!  
  
See you this Friday at 7:00 P.M.!  
  
Princess Mint_"  
  
"Hey Rue, isn't 'Princess' Mint that red haired girl who likes to boss you around?" Claire asked jokingly.  
  
"She's not bossy... just a little, erm, determined with her goals." Rue suggested.   
  
"A little?" Claire giggled. Rue blushed several shades of red. He always thought that Claire was very pretty when she laughed.  
  
"That party sounds fun, Rue! I would like to see our friends again. The Klaus family was really nice." said Claire.   
  
"Okay! Let's go!"  
  
Part 2 - At the Palace...  
Thursday 3:07 P.M.  
  
"Ugh! Did Rue and the others get my letter yet?" Mint impatiently asked one of her servants.   
  
"Yes, Princess. I believe they were sent on Tuesday and received yesterday."  
  
"Okay, first of all, servant, you don't have to be so formal with me. You can call me 'Your Highness', 'Your Greatness', 'Beautiful Majesty', 'Graceful Queen'..... blah, blah, blah, me, me, me......"  
  
The servant walked out of the room when Mint kept on blabbing about how great she was for about 45 minutes. Maya, Mint's sister, walked into the room.  
  
"Oh my goodness, dear sister! You should not be sitting in Father's throne! You know you are not the ruler of this kingdom! It is one of the most important signs of authority! Oh how terrible! It's like you want him to be gone so you can rule the whole kingdom yourself! It's like... handing a robber a gun!" Maya once again scolded Mint.  
  
"Maya....." Mint began, "I'M NOT THAT HEARTLESS!!!!! It's just a stupid seat anyway! I do want to EVENTUALLY rule this kingdom soon, but Dad can have it for now! Besides, If you keep giving me these false accusations, I won't let you come to the party tomorrow!"  
  
"You wouldn't!" Maya said with a fake gasp. "Here, take PUMPKIN!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Maya grabbed her Book of Cosmos and summoned some Mint-attacking pumpkins.  
  
"Maya, you evil little [expletive]!!!" Mint swore loudly. She tossed back her red pigtails and whipped out her magic gold rings.  
  
Before both of them were about to attack, their grandfather ran in to stop the fight.  
  
"Girls! Girls! Eh, why are you two fighting? The King is going to kill me if one of you gets hurt!" As always, he sounded worried.  
  
Mint whined, "Aw, come on, Gramps! We were just foolin' around! But Maya started it!"  
  
Maya became furious. "No, dear sister. I may be younger than you, but at least I am INTELLIGENT enough to refuse to start a fight!"  
  
"Why you little..."   
  
Mint was about to charge at Maya, but luckily, she was stopped by Gramps.  
  
"That's ENOUGH! Maya, you know you are smart enough to know not to get your sister angry, and Mint, no more of this or you will not be allowed to throw your party. Understand?"  
  
Both girls nodded.   
  
"Maya, the King wants to see you."  
  
As Maya and Gramps left and were out of earshot, Mint stomped the floor in frustration.   
  
"You stupid snoots! Maybe I should just run away again! Next time I do, I will bring ALL of the palace's Gold coins with me too, so there!"  
  
She stuck her tongue at them and luckily, she was not caught.  
  
_Now that they are out of the room, I can finally eat a snack._ Mint thought as she sat down at the table in the large banquet room.  
  
"Bring it on, chef! JUST NO PUMPKINS THIS TIME!"  
  
Part 3 - Back to Carona  
Friday 3:00 P.M.  
  
"Wow, It's just like I remember..." Rue said as he and Claire walked into the town of Carona after getting off the boat. "We have about three hours until the party, so maybe we can do some shopping." Suggested Claire. "Okay, we can do that." Rue replied.  
  
They browsed around at the little stores in the town and chatted with the store clerks Tonio and Hobbs. Hours have passed, and it was almost time to go to the tavern. "It's about 6:35," Rue said, checking his watch. "We should head to the tavern soon."  
  
Part 4 - Patience is a Good Thing  
Friday 6:40 P.M.  
  
"Ugh, when is everybody going to be here?" Mint was losing her patience as she waited for her guests to arrive at the Tavern. "Oh, dear sister, this is going to be so much fun!" Maya exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, you actually said something smart for a change, Maya."  
  
"I BEG YOUR PARDON?!?!!" Maya was about to pull out her Book of Cosmos.  
  
"Hey, hey, calm down!" Mint said. "You remember what Gramps said, right? Behave yourself. I can't believe you actually brought that stupid magic book with you."  
  
"I only brought it for an emergency, just in case." Maya had a sinister smile on her face.  
  
_Yeah, as if an emergency meant she had to blast pumpkins at me. Well, she doesn't know that I brought my gold rings with me. Plus, I paid Jargen extra to eliminate pumpkins of the menu._ Mint thought with the same sinister smile on her face.  
  
"Ding-a-ling!" The bell rang as the door opened and someone walked in. Mint was suddenly hyper with excitement. "Ooooh! Someone's finally here!" She ran to see who was there.  
  
"Hey, I didn't invite you!" Mint yelled at the person who was there.  
  
A teenager with reddish-pink spiky hair and pierced ears walked in.  
  
"Hey.... I remember you! You're that brat who kept getting in my way last year! Move over, I need to buy my hair gel."  
  
Mint was cracking up. "You stupid porcupine! This is not the hair care store. This is the TAVERN. Just go away. I'm throwing a party that YOU are not invited to. Now shoo! You'll scare all of my guests away!" Mint was pleased to see that one of her enemies, Trap Master, was as quirky as ever. More the reason she should make fun of him.  
  
"I don't need to hear this bull." Trap Master said under his breath as he walked out of the door.   
  
"Yay! Porcupine is gone!" Mint happily shouted after Trap Master left. "Gee, you handled that well." Maya commented sarcastically.   
  
"Hey, I think you LIKE him, dear sister. You two have so much in common." Maya giggled as Mint turned bright red.  
  
"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!!!!!!! Boys are stupid! World domination is more important!!" Mint was as furious as ever with her annoying little sister.   
  
"Awwww..... It's so cute..... You call him Porcupine and he calls you Brat! Those are such CUTE baby names you call each other!"  
  
Mint was about to pull out her magic rings, but she remembered what Gramps said and immediately stopped herself. She sighed and sat down in a chair. _Oh, when are Rue, Klaus, and everyone going to be here? I miss my friends so much...  
_  
Rue and Claire were on their way to the Tavern when Trap Master walked by, giving them dirty looks.   
  
"Who is that?" asked Claire.   
  
"Believe me, you don't want to know."  
  
Part 5 - Yeah! Party Time!  
Friday 7:00 P.M.  
  
Mint waited for her guests impatiently as she constantly checked the clock.  
  
"Ding-a-ling!" The door bell at the entrance of the Tavern jingled.   
  
"YAY!!! I hope it's not Porcupine again!" Mint said to herself as she dashed to the door. When she saw who was there, she had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Rue! It's been like, forever since we have looked for the Dewprism! I missed you soooooo much!!" She tightly hugged Rue.  
  
"Uh, Mint, you're suffocating me..." Rue choked.   
  
"Whoops! Emotional outbreak! That never happened, okay guys?" Mint said, blushing.  
  
"We missed you too, Mint." Rue said, scratching his head in wonder from Mint's "emotional outbreak".  
  
Claire giggled. "Yes, thank you for inviting us to your party."  
  
Mint shrugged. "It's no sweat, really. You guys are my friends and I love throwing parties!" Mint showed Rue and Claire to their seats.  
  
"Ding-a-ling!"  
  
"Yay! More guests!" Mint once again raced to the door. This time it was the Klaus family, Klaus, Mira, Elena and Prima. "Hey guys! What's up? Come on in!" Mint showed them to their seats.  
  
As soon as Elena saw Rue she ran over to him.  
  
"Polly!" Elena greeted Rue, hugging him almost as tightly as Mint did.   
  
In the process of doing so, she knocked off his hat.  
  
Rue was very cautious about other people seeing what was under his hat. He didn't want others to see the blue gem attached to his forehead that showed he wasn't human. His silvery hair was quite unusual as well, and to make it worse, Mint once called his hairdo "punky". He kept most of it in a short ponytail, but three parts of his hair were separated from it, and it looked like he had three rabbit ears and a ponytail.   
  
He rushed to put his hat back on, but Elena saw it right before he did so.   
  
"Awww... your hair is just so cute, Polly! You look like a bunny rabbit!"  
  
Rue replied. "Uh, thanks Elena. It's good to see you but my name is---"   
  
"Oh, I know," interrupted Elena, "but Polly is such a cute nickname! Can I pleeeaase call you that?"  
  
Rue sighed. "All right..."  
  
"Oh, hi Claire!" Elena said when she noticed that Claire was there, too. "Ooh! Your hair is so pretty! That's the way I did it about a year ago."   
  
Elena and Claire were having a conversation about hairstyles when Rue's face was bright red.  
  
_I can't believe_ _she saw my hair... how embarrassing..._ Rue thought and sighed.  
  
Someone came to the door. Mint dashed to see who it was. Her face suddenly turned from an excited smile to a smile just about to burst out laughing. Mint started cracking up without even saying hello to her guests. It was Belle and Duke. Only this time, Duke was dressed up in his "Starlight Duke" costume that made him look like a bright yellow star.   
  
"I knew that wearing your stupid costume was a bad idea, Duke!" yelled Belle.   
  
"But Milady," Duke reasoned, "I wanted to look snazzy for tonight. I am Starlight Duke, Milady! I'm a star! I'm a star! I'M A STAR!!!"  
  
Mint finally stopped laughing and spoke up. "Hi Belle, Hi Duke! It's been a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
Belle turned to Mint. "Yeah, but you're still as energetic as ever." Mint showed them to their seats and impatiently waited for her last guest to come.  
  
"Ding-a-ling!"   
  
"Finally!" Mint shouted as she answered the door.  
  
"Rod, Johnny Wolf! I've missed you guys!" Mint ran up to them and hugged Johnny Wolf, Rod's puppy.  
  
"Well, it seems that you still have heart, Mint." Rod said, running his fingers through his long (for a guy's anyway) red hair.   
  
"This is for you." he said, handing Mint a beautiful flower.   
  
"Awww... thanks, Rod." Mint said. _Why is Rod being nicer than usual? I know what I can do.  
_  
"Hey Rod, did you come here in your Pinto?" Mint asked.  
  
"I have told a million times that my baby is not a Pinto! It's a Pulsar-Inferno-Typhoon-Omega!"  
  
"Hee hee, just kidding Rod." Mint smiled as she walked to her seat.  
  
Menus were handed out, and Mint checked at least twice to see if no pumpkins were on them. After the food was served and everybody ate, milkshakes were served ("Alcoholic drinks are expensive and inappropriate." said Gramps.). Everyone chatted and shared stories. Rod bragged about his custom-made weapons and battles he won, Maya bragged about her intelligence and her excellent grades, Mint bragged about her greatness, Duke bragged about the "joys of being a star", and well, everyone else did not brag about his or herself.   
  
Part 6 - Laugh Out Loud!  
Friday 10:04 P.M.  
  
After everyone said their goodbyes, Mint was glad her party went well. "Okay girls, time to ride home in the limo." said Gramps.   
  
As Mint was playing her Game Boy during the drive home, Maya was being a pest again.   
  
"Hey 'Brat', I bet you still miss 'Porcupine', your boyfriend!"  
  
"WHAAAAAT?! Okay that's it Maya. He is NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!! Anyway who would like him? He is the most disgusting guy in the world! His fake pinkish-red hair, his piercings, ugh! You are soooo going to get it Maya!" Mint pulled out her gold rings.  
  
Gramps spazzed again. "Girls! Girls! Oh no...eh... deja vu..."  
  
The End  
  
So, what did you think? I hope it was funny! Please review!  
  
- Hime Mint-chan


End file.
